


16

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 16 -  His capacity for forgiveness wasn’t infinite.





	16

This wasn’t anything new. It had happened many times before and each and everytime you felt worse about it but you kept doing it. You didn’t know why either. 

Stiles stood above you as you sat on your bed, his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. He had forgiven you probably nearly a thousand times but this part probably wasn’t going to end up with making out and Stiles telling you off for being reckless. His capacity for forgiveness wasn’t infinite. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles! I love you! Don’t leave me!” You screamed, your voice choking with tears and it took all he had not to rush to your aid. 

“I… I can’t. I love you too much.” 


End file.
